Devices that help aid in the professional cleaning or polishing of teeth have been around the industry for years. These devices have been generally known as prophy angles. Prophy angles have been through various stages of development and improvement from re-usable to disposable. Currently within the industry, the disposable angle has enjoyed much success due to its low cost, simplification and most importantly, single use which virtually eliminates cross contamination risk to patient and provider. The downfall of current delivery systems requires the use of a separate dentifrice to complete the task, thus creating a loss of efficiency, increase in overall costs and packaging, and ultimately an increase in risk to patient and provider to contamination. More recent developments in prophy angle design have attempted to incorporate the prophylaxis medium within the prophy angle. These presentations have utilized varying designs from auger/baffle to piston U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,353 to plunger U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,886 to systems that utilize a threaded shaft and spring loading U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,397, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,090. All of these systems force the dentifrice to occupy the bulk of the prophy angle housing. All designs have shown to be somewhat complex, creating cost and difficulty becoming implemented within the market place. One more recent design attempts to offset the drive shaft to allow for less complexity in delivery U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,412. However, persistent deficiencies in prior art designs have failed to teach a system that will simultaneously allow for incorporation of a prophylaxis medium into the prophy angle, allow for its controlled dispensing with both tactile and aural feedback regarding amount and rate of dispensing, and be simplistic enough in design to adapt to the market place.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for cost effectively delivering a prophylaxis medium through a prophy angle.